valantirasvoidfandomcom-20200213-history
Dice Rolling
Checks Checks are the quick checks to see how well you can do things. There are basic checks for your character stats (Applies your modifier) and talent stats (Applies Modifier of every 10 levels). Disadvantage There will be negatives to checks depending on GM discretion. Advantage You can receive advantages on Checks depending on your Roleplaying ability and character bonus'. All Advantages are given on GM Discretion. Advantage is a 1d10. Combat Rolls When in combat there are types of rolls you need to apply. Success rolls Success is a 1d20 that is used for anything in combat that applies chance. You roll success for each basic attack. This determines if you or your enemy is effected by your attack or not. Your points allow you to dodge/miss/block against combat if you fail a success against an attacker. * Dodge - Speed - Their Accuracy (unless a creature) * Blocks - Take damage in half * Miss - Your luck - theirs = how much you can choose to miss Damage rolls Your weapon applies a set amount of Damage seen in equipment . The damage of your weapon can be increased by the material it's made out of and your strength mod. (Your weapon is made from an average material and does no bonus if it's not said by the gm) Contests Sometimes one character's or monster's efforts are directly opposed to another's. This can occur when both of them are trying to do the same thing and only one can succeed, such as attempting to snatch up a magic ring that has fallen on the floor. This situation also applies when one of them is trying to prevent the other one from accomplishing a goal--for example, when a monster tries to force open a door that an adventurer is holding closed. In situations like these, the outcome is determined by a special form of ability check, called a contest. Both participants in a contest make ability checks appropriate to their efforts. They apply all appropriate bonuses and penalties, they compare the totals of their two checks. The participant with the higher check total wins the contest Counters Rolling a d20 Against a success applies a counter attack. (Basic attacks only) Counters can not be dodged Criticals Crits apply when you roll the highest of a dice roll for your weapon or if your weapon states other wise. Most crits are x2 the amount of damage. Crippling Crippling a body part is when specifically targeting a part of the body it applies if your success roll is a natural 20 you apply your Attack roll and 1d4 for specific body part being crippled. Constitution Feat can stop you from being crippled. Crippled body parts are unusable for x amount of rounds. You may take disadvantage penalties. Disabling Disabling an opponent is rolling a 4 on your crippling roll. Grappling To grapple an opponent your size can not be under 2 Sizes smaller than your opponent. You roll a d20 + Strength modifier as a success roll against the person you're grappling. If you're successful the opponent is in your grasp and can not move or attack. If you fail your opponent can roll for an attack.